


YURI KATSUKI: HEARTBREAKER!!!!11!!11 [podfic]

by rhythmia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Oblivious beautiful figure skater Katsuki Yuuri, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, We all need an enterprising friend like Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of ayabaiii's tumblr not!fic of Yuri Katsuki's (non) experiences being romantically pursued during his Detroit years.Can we all just accept the fact that Yuri spent an entire summer completely oblivious to Victor’s awkward, erstwhile, and direct courtship because he’d already spent 5 years in Detroit being conditioned to think that Westerners Sure Are Touchy Feely and Generous.





	YURI KATSUKI: HEARTBREAKER!!!!11!!11 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YURI KATSUKI: HEARTBREAKER!!!!11!!11](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466952) by ayabaiii. 



 

 **Post:**[YURI KATSUKI: HEARTBREAKER!!!!11!!11](https://ayabaiii.tumblr.com/post/170250663404/yuri-katsuki-heartbreaker1111)  
**Writer:** ayabaiii on [tumblr](https://ayabaiii.tumblr.com)  
**Reader:** rhythmia  
**Rated:** General Audiences  
**Summary:** A podfic of ayabaiii's post of Yuri Katsuki's (non) experiences being romantically pursued during his Detroit years.  
**Length:** 5:25, 4.64 MB  
**Cover Art:** rhythmia. Image description: Screencap of Yuri Katsuki in skating jacket, next to a hallway wall arrow. Within the border of the arrow, text reads: written by ayabaiii, read by rhythmia. Within the arrow, text reads: Yuri Katsuki, Heartbreaker!!!!11!!11

  
**Download:** click through to [Mediafire for mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/50pjmuovgqb42bb/2019.03.12_OotA_Yuri_Katsuki_heartbreaker_-_ayabaiii%252C_rhythmia.mp3/file)

Many thanks to ayabaiii for permission to record this piece!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is welcome! Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> ETA: if you'd like to share this work, please reblog [this post](http://rhythmelia.tumblr.com/post/183701788086/yuri-katsuki-heartbreaker1111-podfic). It also includes more of my blathering about my process for this podfic. :D


End file.
